Hatsune Miku
Hatsune Miku is the main female protagonist, and lead Cure in Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪. She is a villager from Symphonia but was driven out of her village because she lost her voice due to a curse, and resembled the witch Elena. Currently, she attends Ongaku Academy on earth. Her main catchphrase is "Sugoi!" as she is astonished by many things due to her curious nature. Her alter ego is the legendary songstress, Cure Aria and is represented by feathers. Background * Hatsune Miku History Appearance As a civillian, Miku has blue eyes and curly, light turquoise hair held in twin tails with pom-poms. She wears a light brown blouse tucked under her skirt and a white unbuttoned sweater with pink diamonds on the sides overtop of a brown colored cape with a fluffy white trim that is held around the shoulders with a low turquoise collar and brown ribbon. There is a flower embroidery above the fluff and a single pink button. The skirt is turquoise as lighter lines run down it and is frilly with a frilly light brown layer underneath. She wears brown stockings and shoes. To top the look off, she wears a pink muffler. In Symphonia, she wore a white frilly long sleeved blouse with a pink coloured cape held together with a ribbon and a hood attached. Underneath, she wore a blue skirt with white embroidery, stockings and shoes. Personality Miku is a rather strange, clumsy and friendly girl who has an undying love for music. Being able to see colours and images to whatever she listens too. She is naturally curious and completely unaware of what is "normal," becoming amazed by common things like vending machines. She can be slightly naive and easily falls for outrageous lies that seem/or are literally impossible. Miku also tends to incorporate sign language while she speaks. Relationships * Farin * Kaito * Kagamine Rin * Kagamine Len Cure Aria "Singing the Angel's Song, Cure Aria!" Cure Aria is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hatsune Miku and is represented by feathers. She is the most balanced Cure in the group, being strong enough physically and defensibly in terms of handling opponents. However, Cure Aria has the highest aptitude out of everyone in successfully resonating and purifying a Chaos as her voice is very powerful. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, DoReMi・Alteration! while kissing her Echocket. Attacks * Angel Cradle Magic Enchantment Magic Songs Miku's voice actor has participated in three image songs for the character she voices. Including duets with her Pretty Cure teammates such as the opening and ending themes. Main: * LoST FeaTHeR Duets: * ♪My Song♪ * Fantasia Carnival Trivia * Cure Aria is the sixth Cure to wear gloves, after Cure Moonlight, Cure Flora, Cure Twinkle, Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. * Miku is the second Cure to have powers outside her Cure form due to coming from Symphonia. * Miku is the ninth Cure to come from another world, the first eight being Milky Rose, Cure Passion, Cure Beat, Cure Muse, Cure Sword, Cure Princess, Cure Scarlet and Cure Magical. * Miku is the second Cure to keep a hair accessory that she wears as a civilian to still be seen when she is transformed as Cure Aria. In this case, her pom-poms in her twin tails. * Miku is the first Cure to own a mascot who was once just an song bird until it gained the ability to talk after she became a Pretty Cure. References Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Category:Vocaloid Pretty Cure♪ Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Lead Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures